


Blue Over You

by kaynibbler16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: The Doctor and Rose discuss traditions.





	Blue Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Read at the risk of your shipper heart. Have fun! :D

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Rose?”

“Why don’t you ever wear the blue suits?”

The Doctor looked up from the book he was reading, confused by her sudden question. “Blue suits? You mean, the ones in the wardrobe?”

“Yeah. There’s this blue one with red pinstripes that I saw. I figured you would wear it sometime, but you never do. Why? Do you just like brown?”

With a chuckle, the Doctor set aside his copy of Adroilic I: Warrior King of Porrlianc IV. “I like brown, but I like blue, too.”

Rose tilted her head back to get a better look at him as she reclined in his arms. “Then why don’t you wear them? They seem to be your size and you’d look good in blue.”

“Well, it’s not so much that I’m against wearing blue, but my people view the color much the same way you humans view black.”

“How so?”

“Blue was the color of mourning on my planet.”

A small gasp escaped Rose as she turned to look the Doctor in the eye. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Time Lords just considered blue a color of sorrow and loss, so it was rarely worn outside of specific occasions.”

“How specific?” Rose asked.

The Doctor coughed awkwardly. “Well, you know, losing someone you’re really close to.”

“What, like a friend?”

“Yeah, kind of.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Kind of?”

“Weell, it was usually worn when one lost their…” The Doctor shifted underneath her, his body stiff with discomfort.

“Yeah?” she pressed him.

The Doctor sighed. “When one lost their life partner.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So, you probably don’t have a reason to wear them, then?” she asked, suddenly ashamed for bringing the topic up in the first place.

“No, not really.”

“Oh.”

The conversation petered out after that as the Doctor resumed reading his book and Rose became lost in her thoughts. She decided the Doctor looked best in his brown suits.

Besides, blue really wasn’t the Doctor’s color anyway.


End file.
